


you made me a believer

by anxioushufflepuff



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Job, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Elliot can't believe this is happening to him, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Language Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Tyrell is taking his time, Tyrell the Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxioushufflepuff/pseuds/anxioushufflepuff
Summary: Elliot rubs his sweaty hands on his jeans, “So, uhm, after the hack… what happened?”“I’m glad you ask,” Tyrell smirks. He casually loosens his tie and leans against the desk.“You told me about your problem. I convinced you that I don’t mind. We had sex,” he finishes bluntly.What?!No, he‘s joking.It has to be a joke!...Right?-In which Tyrell visits Elliot in his apartment, Elliot demands answers and ends up getting much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written after I finished season 1 and set after the season finale.
> 
> Swedish translations are at the end of the work!

_Oh fuck, it’s him._

That’s the first thought that comes to Elliot's mind as he hears the rapid knocking on his door.

_Mr. Robot._

Elliot swallows. Closes his eyes for a second. Then he gets up to open the door.

He’s tired and exhausted, not at all in the mood to deal with his fucked up brain and his alter ego.

Elliot has spent the entire day searching for the former Vice President of Evil Corp, Tyrell Wellick. Why he has spent so much time looking for a man he barely knows is a mystery to himself. It’s almost like an instinct, something Elliot can’t quite explain. He knows that Tyrell is dangerous, someone to avoid at all costs. And yet… Elliot feels drawn to Tyrell, is fascinated by him. He can’t stop himself from thinking about this man. It’s almost the same urge he feels whenever he’s sober and craves morphine.

It doesn’t take him nearly as long to reach his door as he has hoped for. Miserably, Elliot places his hand on the door handle. In the few seconds it takes him to pull down the handle, Elliot comes up with a dozen different reasons why Mr. Robot is bothering him now. On top of all the madness on the streets and inside his head, he really doesn’t need another confrontation with his craziness.

“Bonsoir Elliot.”

Elliot’s eyes go wide, gray meets bright, bright blue.

The man standing in front of him is not Mr. Robot. It’s Tyrell Wellick.

Elliot doesn’t have time to process the new outcome. Before he can so much as blink, Tyrell shoves him into his small apartment and, after stepping inside himself, closes the door.

For a moment, all Elliot can do is stare blankly at his socked feet. His mind is racing.

_He’s here._

_He left me. In his car._

_…or did he? How did I end up in his car?_

_Doesn’t matter, he‘s here._

_But I searched everywhere for him._

_It doesn’t matter. Tyrell is here!_

Elliot turns around and, for the first time in what feels like ages, really looks at the other man.

Tyrell, quite frankly, looks like shit. His usual neat appearance is disheveled; his suit is wrinkled, the lower bottoms of his shirt are missing, strands of hair are falling on his forehead and he’s taking sharp intakes of breath. His eyes are fixed on Elliot.

The hacker can’t read the expression on Tyrell’s face. He doesn’t seem murderous which is .. quite the relief to be honest. But why is he here? Did he hear about the hack? Probably, considering that they are most likely to be responsible for it. Is he mad? Certainly. But so is Elliot.

“Wha—,” Elliot starts to speak, but stops himself. What does he want to ask?

_What happened?_

_Why did I spend two days in your car?_

_Why are you here?_

_Do you care?_

Which question should he ask first?

A hand on his right shoulder abruptly shuts down any train of thoughts.

Startled at the sudden contact, Elliot flinches and jumps back. He can’t quite hold back a whimper as his back crashes into a wall with more impact than strictly necessary. Ah. Yes. The confinements of his apartment. How could he forget.

“…—iot. Elliot, look at me!” Tyrell’s voice sounds unusual soft, almost gentle. He places his hand on Elliot’s shoulder once more and squeezes it lightly.

_What the hell is going on?_

Elliot is so, so confused. Not knowing what to do, his eyes search Tyrell’s. He is still looking at Elliot.

“You don’t remember,” It’s not phrased as a question, it’s a statement.

Elliot doesn’t know what to say, so he simply nods. Why try to pretend otherwise, if Tyrell already seems to know what’s going on inside his head? Partly, at least.

The hacker still feels the need to say something, so he adds, “I’m—”

Again, he doesn’t come very far.

“It’s okay,” Tyrell interrupts him. “You said something like this might happen.”

He.. what?

“I woke up in your car,” Elliot states blankly. “Alone. Apparently I’ve been in there two days. Why?” This time he doesn’t shy away from the physical contact. It’s grounding, one of the few things he can hold on to in this blurred mix of confusion and hallucinations.

_Since when do I find comfort in Tyrell Wellick?_

_This is all so weird._

_Shit, I need a hit._

“You don’t need a hit, Elliot. You need clarity,” Tyrell says, sounding sterner than before.

“Then why don’t you tell me WHAT THE FUCK’S BEEN GOING ON?!" Elliot suddenly shouts, his patience finally reaching an end. All the emotions he’s been trying to bottle up - his confusion and anxiety in the middle of all the chaos he apparently helped create, the confrontation with his fucked up brain in the middle of the fucking Time Square, his discomfort about the fact that Tyrell can read him too well — they all break free.

With a sudden strength unknown to himself, he grabs Tyrell by the collar of his shirt, turns them both around and pushes him against the wall. Now Elliot’s the one breathing heavily, his mouth hanging slightly open. His hands are curled into fists where they hold on to Tyrell. Somehow, he feels reluctant to let go. So he doesn’t. Instead, he continues with his rant.

“I’ve been looking for you the entire day. I went to fucking Evil Corp to see if you were there. Heck, I even went to your house and had the _pleasure_ of meeting your wife,” at the memory, a humorless laugh escapes him. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s trying to kill me now. Definitely seems like the type. You two were made for each other.”

“Joanna won‘t kill you, Elliot.”

Elliot can’t hold back a snort. Of course, of all the things he just said, Tyrell only responds to the mention of his wife. His hands are shaking. Or maybe his entire body is. Elliot can’t tell the difference anymore. His vision is getting blurry.

“Herregud, var börjar jag?”

Elliot blinks and tries to focus his vision on the businessman. What did he say?

Suddenly there are hands covering his. Or have they been there the entire time?

_Fuck, am I losing it?_

Tyrell’s hands are surprisingly smooth. Figures. He seems like the kind of guy who takes extra care of himself to maintain the perfect illusion of an ordinary rich person. He probably owns a bunch of expensive lotions.

Elliot notices a line on his left ring finger which is paler than the rest of his hand. Tyrell isn’t wearing his wedding ring. Huh.

“Elliot, look at me,” Tyrell tries again, this time it seems to take him some effort to sound patient and calm. Elliot reluctantly complies. “I’ll try to explain everything but you need to understand that you were the one who came up with all this.”

Elliot frowns, “Then why can’t I remember any of it?”

Tyrell looks at him unimpressed, raising one brow, “Don’t pretend that this is the first time you can’t remember something you did.”

_Shit, he’s right._

_It’s probably not the last time, either…_

The hacker finally loosens his grip and drops his arms. As fast as the anger has appeared, it vanishes. The only thing remaining is exhaustion.

“Do you think I enjoyed running around like this, hiding like a despicable cockroach?” this time Tyrell sounds disgusted. “But you told me to keep my head low and to meet you in your apartment after two days so that’s what I did. You were very specific about the date of our meeting.”

Elliot doesn’t know what to believe anymore. Tyrell sounds reasonable but Elliot isn’t quite ready yet to admit that he forgot something of this significance. Again. One of his hands starts rubbing his temple, the other is still curled into a fist. Or again. Not that it matters.

Instead of saying more, Tyrell shrugs off his jacket, walks over to Elliot’s desk chair and puts the garment over the back of it. He then rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and looks around the apartment. Surprisingly he manages to look only slightly repulsed.

“If we’re going to do this, we’ll need a different place,” Tyrell says. “Too many people know that you live here. Also, I don’t want to spend my time in a hole like this. I don’t like dirt. And I can’t be seen coming here regularly, it’s too much of a risk.”

_Did he just insult my apartment?_

_…_

_Well, I guess I could take better care of this place._

_Wait._

_Regularly?_

“What do you mean?”

“First I need to know what you remember about the night two days ago.”

“… Not much,” Elliot admits, shuffling anxiously. He doesn’t want to sit down on his couch — it’s too close to Tyrell and Tyrell is a distraction. Also, a murderer. Keeping his distance is probably wise. So he walks over to his kitchen and leans against a counter. “I showed you everything. You wanted to work with me. That’s it.”

Tyrell sighs, “That’s less than I expected.” He sounds dissatisfied.

At that, another wave of anger surges through Elliot. He’s the one who should be frustrated!

“Tell me about it,” he snaps.

“Så valpen har tänder. Förtjusande,” Tyrell doesn’t seem to be too impressed by Elliot’s outburst. Neither does he seem to share Elliot’s opinion that there should be a safe distance between them. He slowly starts walking towards Elliot, a smug grin on his lips. Elliot is watching him warily. Somehow, he feels trapped.

_Shouldn’t I be scared?_

_Definitely not excited._

But then again.. this isn’t really surprising to him. He’s felt this weird attraction ever since Tyrell has talked to him the first time at AllSafe.

“So, if that’s all you remember, I assume it’s safe to say that you don’t know what we did after the hack, either?”

Elliot blinks confused, “I already told you that I don’t.”

Tyrell’s grin widens. He is cornering Elliot now. The hacker tries his best to keep up some distance but there’s only so far he can lean back with a counter behind him.

“I didn’t force you to start the attack, if that’s what you were worrying about. After you told me your reason to start this ‘project’, I showed you my skills. I wanted to erase any doubt that I wouldn’t be the perfect asset to you,” Tyrell steps into Elliot’s personal space, they are so close now, their chests are almost touching. “You seemed to agree with me. You were, dare I say, completely mesmerized by my work. That’s when you joined me and we created this.”

At that, Tyrell points at Elliot’s screens which still depict countless reports about the ruin of Evil Corp and the reigning chaos on the streets. His eyes, however, are still fixed on Elliot.

It unsettles Elliot. Being this close to Tyrell makes it hard to concentrate on anything besides the powerful man in front of him. Glad about any form of distraction, Elliot’s gaze follows Tyrell‘s movement.

That, as it turns out, is a mistake. While Elliot busies himself with looking at the various reports on his screens, Tyrell places his hands on either side of Elliot on the counter. There’s no escaping now. The hacker tries his best to ignore their current situation and deliberately doesn’t take his eyes off the screens.

“Why don’t we turn that off first?” Elliot tenses. The words are directly whispered into his ear. “We don’t want any form of distraction, do we?” He can feel Tyrell’s breath on his skin. His heart flutters.

Instead of answering, Elliot nods automatically. He can’t think straight. Tyrell is way too close. If Elliot turns his head, their lips will most definitely touch.

_Shit, I have to stop thinking about kissing Tyrell Wellick!_

Thankfully, Tyrell follows his words. He stands up straight and strolls towards Elliot’s desk.

Elliot tries to relax while the other man shuts down the computer screens. Unfortunately, it doesn’t take him very long.

Elliot rubs his sweaty hands on his jeans, “So, uhm, after the hack… what happened?”

“I’m glad you ask,” Tyrell smirks. He casually loosens his tie and leans against the desk.

“You told me about your problem. I convinced you that I don’t mind. We had sex,” he finishes bluntly.

_What?!_

_No, he‘s joking._

_It has to be a joke!_

_..._

_Right?_

“Why should I believe you?”

“Of course, you don’t have to,” Tyrell shrugs. “However, if I’m not mistaken — and I rarely am — there are still bruises on your body, on your chest, especially.”

Elliot huffs. He could have gotten these alleged bruises anywhere.

“Why don’t you take a look, if you don’t believe me?” Tyrell asks dryly. “Even if the bruises have vanished over the last two days, I also left a bite mark on your right side and I’m pretty sure it’s still there. I wasn’t exactly holding back.”

A shiver runs down Elliot’s spine.

_... I don’t think I would mind, if it were true._

To be quite honest, Elliot has fantasized about Tyrell in a sexual way on more than one occasion, and he isn’t averse to the idea of Tyrell dominating him, pinning him down, marking him. But he still has his doubts.

“You still don’t believe me, käraste,” Tyrell frowns. He seems displeased.

Tyrell pushes himself off the desk and stalks towards Elliot. His eyes darken.

“Undress!” he orders. “Then you’ll have prove.”

Elliot nervously clutches the hem of his hoodie. He is still suspicious, however, judging by the look on Tyrell’s face, it’s probably wise if he complies. The other man doesn’t look like he’ll take “No” for an answer.

_Not that I want to deny him.._

_Shit, I’m in way too deep._

_Tyrell is ordering me around and I don’t mind. At all._

Meanwhile, Tyrell has crossed the room, standing close to Elliot. His hand reaches for Elliot’s hair, he caresses the short stubble on the side of his head before burying his fingers in the longer strands of Elliot’s hair. His short nails scrape over his skull.

Suddenly, Elliot’s head is yanked back. Elliot looks at Tyrell with wide eyes. His mouth is dry and he has to try his best not to lean into the touch. Although he usually hates being touched, he finds himself enjoying Tyrell’s strong grip on his hair.

“Take off your shirt,” Tyrell says slowly but firmly. He lets go of Elliot’s hair.

Without taking his eyes off Tyrell, Elliot unzips his hoodie, drops it carelessly and immediately takes off his shirt afterwards.

A pleased smile graces Tyrell’s features, “Now take a look.”

_Why do I always end up in such fucked up situations?_

The hacker closes his eyes for a second, then he turns his gaze downwards.

He can clearly see some light bruises scattered over his upper chest, there are some that look like hickeys, but could easily have a different origin as well. But there, on his right side is a mark that is undeniably a bite mark.

And finally, it sinks in.

_Oh shit, he’s right!_

_Tyrell’s right._

_What the fuck._

_We had sex._

_Or maybe he just bit me?_

_No… if he did, it wouldn’t be so far down._

_Also, in which other scenario would he bite me?_

_And why should he lie to me about us having sex? He wouldn’t gain anything by fucking an ex-junkie._

_I had sex with Tyrell fucking Wellick._

_Tyrell fucked me._

Elliot’s breath hitches as the grip on his hair tightens again. He hasn’t noticed that Tyrell had grasped his hair once more. His head is forcefully drawn back and his eyes meet Tyrell’s.

“Now do you believe me, min skatt?”

Elliot wants to nod but finds himself unable to do so. The grip in his hair is too strong.

“Y—Yes,” he replies hoarsely. 

There’s a spark in Tyrell’s eyes and a smile appears on his lips. It’s not his typical cold smile, the one that doesn’t reach his eyes and may convince the average person that he’s a nice man but not Elliot. No, this smile is different. It’s tender, almost delicate.

“Du har ingen aning om hur vacker du är. Bara för mig.“

Tyrell lifts his hand, the one that is not buried in Elliot’s hair, and carefully places it on Elliot’s cheek as if he doesn’t want to scare him away.

_Like that’s gonna happen._

However, Elliot appreciates the gesture. He still feels overwhelmed by the entire situation.

A thumb caresses his cheek. Elliot finally gives in and leans into the touch. The smile on Tyrell’s lip deepens.

“Du är så underbar, jag ser fram emot att göra dig till en enda röra.”

_… That’s interesting. I didn’t know I had a thing for languages._

Elliot’s tongue darts out and he licks his lips - the action doesn’t go by unnoticed, Tyrell is watching him with hungry eyes.

“I’m actually glad that you don’t remember. It was messy and rushed, not at all what I intended for our first time,” Tyrell says contemplatively. “I’ll thoroughly have to make up for this.”

“Why?” Elliot asks curiously, a blush creeping up his neck at the implication that Tyrell wants sex more than once. 

“Because today, my dear Elliot, today, I want to take my time with you. I’m going to make you scream. I’m going to turn you into a whimpering mess until you beg me to fuck you. Until all you can think about is me and my cock inside of you.“

It takes all of his strength not to moan at these words. He grabs the collar of Tyrell’s shirt and pulls the other man closer. Tyrell doesn’t object, quite the opposite, he seems to approve of this action and lets himself be handled. Their chests are touching. Tyrell’s silk shirt feels weird against his bare skin. Weird, but not unwelcome.

“Is this alright? Do you want this?”

Elliot nods tentatively.

“Say it!”

“I want it.”

“What do you want? Be more specific.”

Elliot groans, Tyrell can be such a teasing bastard! “I—” he licks his lips and averts his eyes, “I want you to ruin me.”

Now it’s Tyrell’s turn to groan, “Helvete, du kommer göra mig galen.”

All of a sudden, Tyrell’s lips are on his and he kisses him fiercely. This time Elliot can’t hold back a moan. His hands curl into fists where he’s holding on to Tyrell’s shirt and he tries to kiss back just as eagerly.

Tyrell kisses just as one would expect: ruthless, passionate, yet completely in control of everything.

At first, all Elliot can do is consume it. Tyrell’s lips, his hands on his skin and the warmth he’s radiating even through his shirt — all of it feels so, so good and he can’t believe ever feeling this intensely while kissing someone. He’s intoxicated, needs more of this _right now_.

So he takes it. He doesn’t want to be completely passive, anyway. If Tyrell wants to ruin him, he damn well wants to make sure that at the end of the night both of them are a mess. That both of them lose control.

Elliot opens his mouth and boldly licks across Tyrell’s upper lip while his right hand sneaks beneath Tyrell’s shirt. He can feel his muscular abdomen and hears the other man growl. His grip on Elliot’s hair tightens which, in return, makes Elliot whimper.

Tyrell grants him access and the hacker doesn’t hesitate; he softly licks his way in Tyrell’s mouth. His tongue meets Tyrell’s and they heatedly start making out. He can feel Tyrell’s smile against his lips.

Elliot feels dizzy. He grabs Tyrell’s butt and it pleases him to feel Tyrell reacting to it. He presses his hips closer to Elliot and bites down hard on his lower lip. Elliot can taste blood. He doesn’t mind — he can feel Tyrell’s dick so close to his own growing erection and it takes all of his willpower not to start dry humping Tyrell.

With his other hand, Elliot clumsily tries to open Tyrell’s shirt, a task, as it turns out, that isn’t as easy as he has previously assumed. But he manages it. Not that Tyrell is any help. The bastard is currently too busy licking up the blood before he begins trailing kisses down his jaw and over his neck.

Before Elliot has time to take off the goddamn shirt (the material feels nice against his skin but he wants to feel Tyrell), Tyrell apparently decides that he has given Elliot enough room and takes back control. He pins Elliot’s hands on the counter, preventing any attempt of undressing. Elliot could fight back, struggle more… but the truth is: he likes it. Likes being manhandled, being dominated and giving himself to this powerful man.

Tyrell places his left leg between Elliot’s and suddenly there’s pressure on his cock. It's not much, considering there are still too many layers of clothes between them but it's still _something_.

Tyrell is using his thigh to rub his dick through his pants with slow, sensual movements.

Elliot‘s breath hitches. He presses his face against Tyrell’s neck, closing his eyes.  
  
“You like that?”

“Hmm…” Elliot murmurs in approval, too aroused at this point to articulate himself better.

Apparently, that’s not enough for Tyrell. He retreats his leg and takes a step back. Thankfully, Elliot can fight back an unwilling whimper that wants to escape him at the sudden loss of body contact. His eyes open slowly, he feels a little disoriented at first.

“Just to be clear: If I ask you a question, I’ll expect an answer. A proper one. And if I tell you do to something, I want you to follow my orders.” 

Elliot frowns, “What makes you think that I’ll do that? I’m not your little bitch.”

“Oh Elliot,” Tyrell clicks his tongue, “of course you’re not.”

He steps closer, places one finger underneath Elliot’s chin and tilts it upwards, “Don’t ever compare yourself to someone as degrading as a bitch. You’re so much more. You are extraordinary. But I promise that I’ll make you feel very good, if you do what I tell you.”

_… I hate him._

_He knows that I won’t deny him._

“So… let me ask you one more time: Do you like that?”

Ah. There it is again. The pain of his head being pulled back. Elliot hisses lightly but it’s pleasurable pain.

He doesn’t break eye contact with Tyrell, “Yes, I like it.”

“Good,” Tyrell grins wickedly. Instead of intensifying their skin contact, however, he steps back once more. Elliot watches him confused, already missing the hand in his hair.

“Patience, mitt hjärta.”

Tyrell starts walking backwards while shrugging off his shirt. Elliot stares. It’s the first time he sees Tyrell bare-chested and of course he looks stunning.

Before, he could only imagine, letting his mind run wild while he was touching him underneath the shirt. But now, now he sees everything. Tyrell is really well build, his muscles are well defined and there is not a single bruise on him. Unlike Elliot’s own body. All of a sudden, the hacker feels self-conscious and he defensively sucks in his stomach.

In the meantime, Tyrell has reached his couch and sits down gracefully. He immediately notices Elliot’s discomfort.

“What’s wrong?”

“I —”, Elliot shuffles nervously, “I feel weird.”

“I can see that. Why?”

Elliot shrugs helplessly, “I don‘t know, man. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? You are so confident and you totally have the body for it. I just… don‘t think I can match up to it.”

“This is not a competition, Elliot,” Tyrell laughs. “Besides, I already saw you naked. And believe me, I liked what I saw. A lot.”

Elliot can feel heat rising in his cheeks. He is aware that Tyrell is staring at him, so he looks down at his socked feet again.

“Why don’t you take off the rest of your clothes and come over to me?” Tyrell’s voice echoes through the apartment.

Elliot's head snaps back up, gaping. His eyes search Tyrell’s.

_Is he serious?_

Nothing on Tyrell indicates that he’s joking. He really wants that. And Elliot has agreed to follow his orders. Shit.

Elliot swallows. He starts to turn his back towards Tyrell.

“Elliot, don’t,” the other man snaps, “I want to see you.”

Elliot tries to calm himself. No turning around then.

With shaking hands, he opens the bottom of his jeans, then pulls down the zipper. His fingers hook on the waistband and he cautiously pushes down his trousers. While stepping out of them, he makes sure to slip off his socks as well.

Standing there with nothing on except his underwear, Elliot feels anxious and a little awkward.

“All of it.”

If he wasn’t so caught up in his head, he would have noticed the awe in Tyrell’s voice.

Elliot closes his eyes for a second before deciding to just get it over with. He moves much faster and it doesn’t take him long to be completely naked. His dick is already half-hard, a little drop of pre-come forming on the tip of it.

Tyrell is staring at him the entire time. His eyes travel up and down his body appreciatively until they stay fixed on his cock. Elliot catches the tip of his tongue flickering out to lick his lips. It’s incredibly fast, almost unnoticeable but Elliot sees it. The flush on his cheeks deepens.

_Maybe this isn‘t too bad._

He timidly starts walking towards Tyrell. It doesn’t take him long to cross the distance and then he’s standing in front of him. His hands are on his sides, and, not knowing what to do with them, he awkwardly clenches them into fists.

“Fyfan, du är så het.”

Elliot doesn’t understand his words but he doesn’t have to. He can hear the arousal in Tyrell’s voice and see the lust in his eyes.

Tyrell raises his hands and attentively strokes down Elliot’s arms until he reaches his clenched hands. He begins caressing them softly. Elliot relaxes a little bit, loosening the stance of his hands. Tyrell uses his chance and entwines their fingers. He leans forward while simultaneously pulling Elliot closer to him.

“You are beautiful.”

Tyrell’s voice is hoarse.

It makes Elliot shudder and he presses his lips together. He spends so much time hating himself, he doesn’t consider himself to be even remotely attractive. And here is this handsome, stunning man sitting in front of him, telling him he’s beautiful.

Elliot doesn’t miraculously start believing him, doesn’t see himself in a different light all of a sudden because of this compliment. He’s still fully aware that he’s an ex-junkie and that his body is prove of that. He’s skinny, not that muscular and there is evidence of his drug abuse all over his body combined with other bruises and scars. His eyes are bloodshot and beneath them are deep shadows, reflecting his lack of sleep. His lips are dry and chapped, some spots are even torn open because he tends to bite his lips whenever he’s anxious.

He is, however, certain that Tyrell isn’t lying. In his opinion Elliot really is beautiful. He doesn’t understand why, what the other man sees in him. But he believes him because of the way Tyrell is looking at him. Because even though this is a beast of a man, he is still touching him so carefully, almost tender.

Tyrell has loosened his grasp and his hands are wandering up Elliot’s arms again, over his shoulders. Tyrell’s fingers dance over his collarbone before moving on to his chest.

Elliot’s skin prickles everywhere Tyrell touches him. He closes his eyes and enjoys the sensation. He notices that Tyrell doesn’t shy away from touching his scars. His fingers are gentle, sliding up and down his front. Tyrell seems to be eager to explore every inch of him. He traces Elliot’s chest, brushes his nipples only to move on downwards.

Elliot is glad that he doesn’t linger, his nipples aren’t that sensitive and it has happened way too many times in the past that some hookup has been convinced the nipples were the ultimate erogenous zone. Maybe for some they are, not for him, though.

All of a sudden Elliot feels a surge of pain shooting through him. He hisses and opens his eyes. He is greeted by the sight of Tyrell who is grinning devilishly at him. The bastard is pressing his right index finger on a bruise on Elliot’s side.

“Don’t do that, man!”

Tyrell’s eyes glint dangerously. “I like the way your body reacts to pain. It’s so graceful.”

_What the fuck._

Tyrell’s finger still hovers over the bruise and Elliot stares at it suspiciously. The pain isn’t necessarily bad just .. unexpected. Suddenly Elliot recognizes the bruise as the bite mark he previously has looked at.

“You seemed to enjoy it the last time.”

Elliot hesitates, he can’t deny his curiosity. “Just… give me more time to get used to it, okay?” he finally says, avoiding Tyrell’s eyes. “I’m open to it, I just.. don’t like painful surprises, I guess.”

“Elliot,” Elliot’s gaze immediately snaps back to Tyrell. The other man is looking at him with a fond smile, “You really are extraordinary.”

Elliot knows he must be looking like a tomato by now and he also knows that it doesn’t go unnoticed by Tyrell. His fingers start moving again, this time with more pressure than before, his fingernails scratching over Elliot’s skin. He avoids any painful areas, however. Instead, his fingers follow the trail of hair leading to Elliot’s crotch. Tyrell traces one of his fingers around his navel which makes Elliot hum in pleasure.

_This feels good._

Tyrell dips lower and runs his hands over Elliot’s hips, his thighs and down his calves. Sometimes, he applies more pressure, almost massaging Elliot. Other times it‘s a feather-light touch, something Elliot would barely notice, if he wasn’t concentrating so hard on every move Tyrell makes.

Elliot can’t hold back tiny moans whenever Tyrell touches him on particularly sensitive spots. Pleasure shoots through him and his dick is straining by now.

“Du är så duktig för mig, Elliot,” again, Tyrell is murmuring words he can’t understand. It feels like praise and hearing Tyrell speak another language is incredibly hot, so Elliot doesn’t really mind.

Soon though, the feeling of pleasure fades into one of agony. Tyrell’s fingers are everywhere on his body. Everywhere but on his dick. The other man carefully avoids touching him anywhere near his erection. At first it’s enough but it soon turns out to be fucking torture!

“Tyrell,” Elliot grunts annoyed, “just.. touch me, man!”

“I am touching you, min skatt.”

“You know what I mean.”

Tyrell pauses. He looks up at Elliot and smiles mischievously. Then he moves his hands up until they reach Elliot’s shoulder, while simultaneously standing up, making sure that every inch of his front is touching Elliot.

Hot breath ghosts over his neck as Tyrell leans forward and Elliot can feel goosebumps on his skin. They turn into shivers when Tyrell bites him, almost playfully and not strong enough to be painful. Elliot quite enjoys it and tilts his head back, giving Tyrell better access.

“Why don’t we take this to a more appropriate location, then?”, Tyrell whispers in his ear and starts moving away in the direction of Elliot’s ‘bed’.

Frustrated, Elliot groans. This was not the answer he wants.. needs to hear. He wants Tyrell to finally touch him!

Tyrell, however, ignores Elliot’s moody look and only stops once he’s in front of the mattress. “I guess this will have to do,” he says, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Tyrell then turns around, looking at Elliot with his eyebrows raised. The unspoken “What are you waiting for?” clearly visible on his face.

Elliot realizes that standing around won’t get him very far. If he wants to continue this, he’ll have to get to his mattress quickly. Even better: get on the damn thing. So that’s what Elliot does. He walks over and gracelessly drops down on it.

This time, it’s Elliot who’s looking expectantly at Tyrell.

Tyrell shakes his head, laughing, “You are incorrigible. But I have to admit: your impatience is a weakness I find quite adorable.”

Elliot huffs and crosses his arms. He is in no mood for small talk.

Tyrell smiles faintly to himself, slowly places his hands on the waistband of his trousers and finally pulls them down. His briefs look more expensive than anything Elliot has ever possessed. Well, with the exception of his hardware, maybe.

_Why the heck am I wasting time comparing unnecessary things?!_

_Tyrell Wellick just undressed in front of me._

_He is in his underwear. Standing in front of my bed._

_…_

_Correction: Tyrell Wellick is standing in front of my bed._

_Naked._

_…_

_Shit, he’s beautiful!_

Elliot bites his lip, his pupils dilate. He’s speechless; Tyrell’s body is stunning and his dick is no exception. And it’s big! Not too thick to raise any concerns but wide enough to fill out his mouth entirely if he takes it into his mouth, for sure! And to fill him out even more once he’ll get it inside of him. Elliot can clearly see a vein running down his length. He wants to trace it with his tongue.

Tyrell seems pleased about his reaction, judging by the hungry look in his eyes. Now that they’re both naked, he seems to be getting a little impatient as well. At least he doesn’t waste any time to join Elliot on the mattress.

He crawls over the hacker so that his legs are straddling Elliot’s hips and lowers his own until Elliot’s dick is pressed firmly against his butt.

Elliot closes his eyes in pleasure. His hands find Tyrell’s hips and he grips them firmly. Tyrell crushes his chapped lips in a bruised kiss. It seems to go on forever and, at the same time, only last a few seconds. Elliot loses himself in the feeling of Tyrell’s weight above him and starts moving his hips in tiny circles.

“I can’t wait to have you inside of me,” Tyrell whispers against his lips.

Elliot’s breath shutters and his eyes snap open. He stares wildly at Tyrell who returns his gaze intensely. There’s no sign that this is a joke, not a hint of amusement in his eyes. Elliot’s hips stutter forwards with more pressure, pressing his dick more into Tyrell’s butt cleft. He really, really can’t wait either.

“But tonight I am going to fuck you until all you can do is scream my name.”

Elliot moans shamelessly at these words, “Deal.”

Tyrell‘s eyes gleam and he catches Elliot’s lower lip between his teeth. He bites down possessively, making sure to draw blood again.

Elliot hisses but doesn’t pull back. Instead, he captures Tyrell’s lips with his own and kisses him passionately. He opens his mouth and Tyrell immediately plunges in with his tongue. Elliot can soon taste his own blood and is surprised that he doesn’t mind. It’s not the worst taste he ever has had in his mouth and the knowledge that Tyrell left such a mark on his body makes him tighten his grip on the other one’s hips. Arousal sweeps through him and he presses his body against Tyrell even more.

His hands start moving up Tyrell’s back, his fingers drawing various patterns on Tyrell’s skin. Elliot relishes in the sensation of feeling the texture of it while also trying to memorize everything; his bone structure, his defined muscles, the texture of his skin, and most importantly: the way Tyrell reacts to all of it, where he’s most sensitive and where he enjoys it the most.

Meanwhile, Tyrell has moved his face a little to the side. He presses kisses all over Elliot’s face, his jaw and down his neck. He bites him playfully a few times and traces his pulse with his teeth.

Elliot can’t stop tiny noises escaping his mouth. He likes it. He doesn’t have to see Tyrell’s face to know that the other is gloating.

Tyrell moves on to his collarbone and traces his tongue over it. He then kisses his way down to Elliot’s left nipple and, without a warning, bites him again.

Tears shoot up Elliot’s eyes, this time it hurts more but it’s still a welcome pain, a distraction of his thoughts which wander off far too easily and a reminder that this is real.

Elliot notices that his hands have stopped moving but before he can do anything, the other man leans up a little so that he can reach Elliot’s arms. He grabs him by his wrists and places his arms over his head. His grip is firm.

“I want you to focus only on my mouth,” Tyrell says sternly.

After a moment, Elliot nods, “Okay.”

Tyrell smiles and Elliot feels the soft brush of a thumb against his wrist. Tyrell resumes his previous position, gently lapping on the newly formed bruise before moving down even further.

Elliot’s eye are fixed on him. Tyrell has reached his navel and Elliot can feel his teeth scraping over his sensitive skin. His breath stutters and his cock, which is now pressed against Tyrell’s firm chest, jumps in desperate need for attention.

“Soon,” Tyrell chuckles against his hipbone and changes his position once again, this time lowering himself down so that he’s almost face to face with Elliot’s dick.

He no longer clutches Elliot’s wrists, which is why the hacker grips a pillow. Apparently, Tyrell doesn’t want him to move and touch him, but he needs some kind of leverage and a pillow seems like a reasonable option. He’ll go crazy if he’s not holding on to something. The sight of Tyrell nestled between his legs is so much better than any fantasy he could come up with. His body shivers in anticipation.

Naturally, Tyrell decides to tease him even more.

Instead of taking Elliot’s cock in his mouth, he starts placing kisses and bites all over his legs. No, not just on his thighs. The bastard moves up and down his entire right leg, including his feet, while caressing the other one. He then repeats the motion with the other leg.

“Tyrell, please,” Elliot is finally able to cry out when Tyrell starts sucking on his skin so, so close to his balls.

Tyrell stops and speaks against his skin, “Please what?”

“Please just..,” Elliot looks at him desperately, “just touch me.”

“Oh, but I am touching you, Elliot, am I not?”

_Fucking tease._

“Could you please touch my dick!” Elliot groans through clenched teeth.

Tyrell smiles wickedly at him. “With pleasure.”

He lowers his head and opens his mouth. But instead of taking Elliot’s dick in his mouth, he flickers his tongue against the head of it and wets it slightly. Tyrell licks a small streak down Elliot’s length, takes one of his balls in his mouth and starts sucking on it.

A broken sound escapes Elliot. He can’t take his eyes off Tyrell. It’s a lovely sight, really. Something he could get used to. Tyrell mouths his other testicle while his hand starts stroking his cock. Elliot shudders. Tyrell raises his head and watches Elliot, his hand moving in slow, almost lazy strokes.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.”

“No kidding,” Elliot replies, not sounding as sarcastic as he intended to. Instead, his voice is breathless and needy.

“Ready?”

“I’ve been ready ever since I stripped down for you,” is what he wants to say. The sound that actually leaves his mouth is a startled moan. All of a sudden his dick is engulfed in warmth and wetness — Tyrell has lowered his head once more, this time taking all of Elliot’s length in his mouth. The tip of his dick presses against Tyrell’s throat who doesn’t seem to be bothered by his gag reflex. In fact, it doesn’t take him long to deep throat Elliot.

Elliot throws his head back and his grip on the pillow tightens. It takes all of his will power not to grab Tyrell’s head and hold him down. Of course, this is not the first blowjob he receives but something about Tyrell going down on him is making this entire experience way too intense.

_I need to pull myself together or I‘ll come within minutes._

Tyrell is moving faster now, his mouth bobbing up and down - it's a mixture of fast sucking, slow, agonizing nips and licks, and sometimes Elliot can feel his teeth, ever so lightly, scraping over his dick.

The only sounds filling the room for a while are obscene slurps and occasionally a moan coming from Elliot. He’s usually not the vocal type, prefers to be quiet. However, he has never had sex like this — it’s intense, clouding his mind and all he can think about is the heat of Tyrell’s mouth and the way it feels to have him sucking him off.

All too soon, however, Tyrell stops blowing him and moves back up to kiss Elliot passionately. The hacker opens his mouth immediately, allowing Tyrell entrance and tasting something bitter. Right, his dick is leaking even more pre-come now.

“You taste so good, raring,” Tyrell murmurs against his lips, the way he’s rolling the r sounds incredibly lascivious. In response, Elliot crashes his mouth against Tyrell’s in a bruising kiss. It’s more a clash of teeth and tongue, really, but it feels so good, Elliot wants to drown in it. Honestly, if he could, he’d spent days just kissing Tyrell.

“Turn around,” Tyrell suddenly orders in between kisses. “I want to eat you out.”

_Fuck._

Elliot doesn’t need to be told twice. He turns around and lays down on his stomach, his leaking dick trapped between his stomach and the mattress.

Tyrell clicks his tongue and Elliot tenses. Did he do something wrong? “That wasn’t very gracious, now, was it?”

Elliot can hear amusement in his voice, so he relaxes. Sure, he could try to be more elegant but what's the point? He isn’t a very dainty person to begin with. And he won’t pretend to be, not even for Tyrell.

“Present yourself,” Tyrell’s voice echoes through the room.

Ah, and the tension’ back.

_He can’t be serious … right?_

Apparently, he doesn’t react to Tyrell’s liking because he slaps Elliot’s butt. It stings a little, though it’s not uncomfortable, “I said: Present yourself.”

Elliot briefly closes his eyes, then he shuffles until he is on his knees, his butt in the air and his face pressed into the mattress. He slowly raises his arms behind his back and places them on his butt cheeks. Elliot hesitates, his face is burning.

“Go on,” Tyrell’s voice is hoarse and Elliot can clearly hear desire in it.

He wets his lips and slowly starts spreading his cheeks apart. He’s a little anxious but at the same time it arouses him to be in this position, to present himself like this to Tyrell.

Elliot hears a groan from behind him and then, “Hold yourself open like this.”

Elliot is trembling with anticipation by now. Although he still feels slightly uncomfortable, his dick is throbbing almost painfully and all he wants is some release.

What he gets is hot breath against his anus and then Tyrell is licking it from top to bottom. Elliot almost forgets to keep his hands in place. He obscenely moans in the sheets.

“Do.. do that again,” Elliot pleadingly whimpers.

“I intend to,” Tyrell assures him, sounding self-complacent.

He resumes his previous activity with devotion. At first, he licks over Elliot’s hole, making it wet and making sure that Elliot can’t think straight anymore. Tyrell basically devours Elliot. He sucks his hole in his mouth and caresses it with his tongue which makes Elliot’s entire body shake.

“T-Tyrell … feels so good,” Elliot sputters because he feels the need to say something, anything, to express how much he enjoys it.

In response, Tyrell hums and the vibration of it goes straight to Elliot’s cock.

A wet trail is running down his leg, his dick is leaking so much pre-come now, it’s almost hilarious. Elliot can’t remember ever being this aroused.

Tyrell practically worships him with his tongue. He swirls it around Elliot’s hole, licks the spot between his balls and his anus, only to dive back into Elliot’s hole, entering him with the tip of his tongue.

Elliot feels like he’s reduced to a whimpering mess. It takes him a lot of effort to keep his cheeks apart and not just start touching himself. Lust has completely taken over his mind, all he can feel is blissful pleasure while Tyrell is eating him out.

It seems to go on forever - Tyrell lavishing his hole and Elliot moaning shamelessly because of it.

Or maybe it only lasts a few moments, Elliot really can’t tell. He almost doesn’t catch the sound of a bottle being opened and squeezed, he does, however, have enough presence left to wonder where Tyrell has found the lube.

“Of course I came prepared, käraste,” Tyrell breaks the silence while his index finger starts casually circling his hole. Elliot doesn’t even care anymore why Tyrell’s so good at reading him.

“G—Good to know,” Elliot manages to breath out. It’s hard to concentrate with the prospect of penetration being so close.

Tyrell squeezes out more lube, this time dripping it on Elliot’s hole. The lube is cold at first but the combination of Tyrell’s fingers spreading it gently and Elliot’s body heat soon warm it up to a pleasant temperature.

“Is this okay?” Tyrell asks softly.

Elliot nods at first, then he remembers Tyrell’s previous order.

“Yes,” he rasps out, his voice barely holding back his need for Tyrell to continue.

He hears a chuckle before Tyrell spreads the lube a little more, applies more pressure on his finger and, finally, he enters Elliot.

Elliot moans loudly, not caring if he is too loud or if anyone outside his apartment can hear him.

“So beautiful, Elliot,” Tyrell’s voice is husky, he seems breathless. Elliot likes that he has this effect on Tyrell.

His finger enters him slowly, giving Elliot time to adjust. Since it’s not the first time Elliot’s doing this, the sensation is not unpleasant, it’s merely odd. It always takes some getting used to, considering he doesn’t penetrate himself regularly.

But soon any minor discomfort he feels vanishes and once Tyrell’s finger is fully seated inside of him, Elliot can’t do much but groan in satisfaction.

“Does this feel good, hjärta?” Tyrell asks him, pulling his finger out leisurely.

Elliot’s eyes roll back; Tyrell is thrusting his finger back inside, this time with more force.

“I… Yes.”

“Good,” Tyrell seems pleased. “How about that?”

Before Elliot has time to fully process his words, he feels wetness against his hole. Another moan escapes him. Tyrell starts to eat him out while simultaneously fucking him with his finger. He doesn’t seem to mind the lube, he’s just as dedicated as before. His tongue soon joins his finger and he’s opening Elliot eagerly.

Elliot’s mouth hangs open and he’s gasping. He wants to touch himself so badly but his hands are still on his cheeks, holding himself open so that Tyrell has easier access.

“I could do this all day,” Tyrell hums. He’s pulling back a little and carefully inserts a second finger.

_Yes, please!_

Elliot silently agrees. He wouldn’t mind spending an entire day in bed with Tyrell eating him out and spreading him with his fingers.

Two fingers are now moving inside of him. It’s heaven and torture at the same time. Elliot’s entire body is shaking uncontrollably, he knows it’s only a matter of time until Tyrell finds his prostate and he seriously isn’t sure if he’s not going to come the second Tyrell touches it.

“You’re doing so well, Elliot,” Tyrell praises him.

Elliot howls and his hips twitch.

“Look at you, holding yourself open like this for me,” Tyrell snarls, a hint of possessiveness in his voice. “Taking my fingers and loving it.”

Elliot moans in agreement. He does love it! He’ll love it more if Tyrell hurries up, though! There’s something he wants inside of him more badly than fingers.

“Such a good boy,” Tyrell whispers while adding a third finger.

_Why am I not surprised that his praise turns me on?_

Considering his lack of belief in himself it’s probably not a surprise but Elliot’s still taken aback how much Tyrell’s words affect him. He drinks them all up, every compliment, every little praise and strangely enough, even Tyrell’s possessiveness turns him on.

“So good for me.”

All of a sudden, Elliot violently jerks forward and a hoarse scream escapes his lips. Tyrell has found his prostate and is rubbing his fingers against that sensitive spot over and over again.

“Tyrell, please,” Elliot whimpers.

“What do you want?”

“Please fuck me already.”

“Always so impatient,” Tyrell chuckles. He is still moving his fingers in a steady rhythm.

“Please!” Elliot doesn’t care that he’s begging. He needs Tyrell inside of him now!

“Alright, älskling,” Tyrell agrees. He pulls out his finger agonizingly slow, making sure to graze Elliot’s prostate one more time.

Once his fingers are out, Elliot immediately lets go of his butt and rests his arms on his elbows. He shakily takes a few breaths. His entire body feels like it’s on fire.

He distinctly hears a condom wrapper being ripped opened and listens intently to Tyrell pulling the condom over his penis.

Elliot shivers in anticipation as Tyrell pours more lube on his cock.

_Is this really happening?_

A surprised yelp leaves his mouth. Tyrell has slapped his butt again and is now rubbing his palm soothingly over it.

“I want you to concentrate entirely on me,” Tyrell says roughly while rubbing his cock against Elliot’s hole. “Can you do that?”

Elliot enjoys the sensation of Tyrell’s erection against his hole. His own twitches heavily against his stomach.

“Yes,” he rasps. He is surprised that he still has a voice. His mouth is dry and he is sure that it won’t take him any effort to comply. He can’t think about anything but Tyrell.

“Good.”

And with that Tyrell starts to press in.

Elliot’s eyes roll back and he bites down hard on his bottom lip. Faintly, he perceives the coppery taste of blood but he doesn’t care. It’s not the first time this evening after all and all he cares about at this point is Tyrell’s penis entering him.

Tyrell takes his time. He doesn’t slam his cock inside of him at one go. Once the tip is inside of Elliot, he waits and gives him time to accommodate.

“You already feel so good,” Tyrell sighs blissfully and makes tiny, shallow thrusts.

Elliot’s toes curl and he tries to find some leverage with his hands. He grabs the pillow again and holds on to it firmly.

Slowly, Tyrell continues to sink in further.

“You are so tight,“ Tyrell growls. His grip on Elliot’s butt strengthens.

Elliot moans in response. It feels so good, being stretched open like this. Tyrell’s dick is considerably larger and thicker than his fingers. He needs more!

Elliot wants to press his hips back but Tyrell’s grasp prevents any form of movement.

The slow pace is pure agony. Elliot appreciates Tyrell’s consideration and care, and he knows that he’ll be grateful in the morning but he really doesn’t want to wait anymore! His head is spinning, his heart is pounding madly and he isn’t sure how long the pillow’s going to make it, considering he’s practically tearing at it with all his strength.

Finally, Tyrell bottoms out with a low growl. Elliot weeps wantonly. He feels so full and it’s such a satisfying feeling, he isn’t sure whether he can ever get enough of it. He’s already at the verge of coming and Tyrell hasn’t even started moving yet!

“You are so beautiful, so good, just for me, mitt allt,” Tyrell groans through clenched teeth. His voice sounds strained.

Elliot turns his head around and looks at Tyrell. The other man has his eyes closed, sweat is running down his temples and he seems to focus on his breathing. Elliot can see the white of his knuckles where he holds on to Elliot’s butt.

Apparently, Elliot is not the only one who has to hold himself together. This knowledge sets something off inside Elliot. He feels ecstatic, more so than before. He clenches his ass which makes Tyrell moan. Elliot tries to commit this sound to his memory, he really likes it and hopes he’s going to hear it again.

Tyrell opens his eyes and their eyes lock. Both are panting heavily.

“Do you plan on moving any time soon, man?” Elliot tries to sound cocky, according to Tyrell’s smug grin, he fails.

Tyrell shifts his weight on his hands, pushing Elliot more into the mattress in the process. He moves so that his chest is pressed against Elliot’s back and whispers in his ear, “I told you: I am going to take my time with you.”

While speaking, he pulls out almost completely, the tip of his erection the only thing remaining inside of Elliot. The hacker can’t help but feel empty, he tries to move his hips back, but again Tyrell’s grip on him stops him from getting very far.

“I don’t —” he is cut off by his own moan. Tyrell unexpectedly slams his hips forward and is once again fully seated inside of him. He resumes his slow pace from before, which is especially agonizing once his erection brushes Elliot’s prostate.

Elliot, who accepts the situation reluctantly, throws his head back and closes his eyes in pleasure. Although he’d love it if Tyrell started moving faster, he still enjoys every second of it! His mouth falls open and little puff of breaths leave him erratically.

He notices that Tyrell raises one of his arms but he is still startled when he feels curious fingers against his mouth. He opens it wider and Tyrell pushes two fingers inside. Elliot licks both of them which earns him a raspy moan so he starts sucking them greedily.

Meanwhile, Tyrell continuous his torturous rhythm. Elliot moans around the fingers. He feels spit running down his jaw but he couldn’t care less. All he can concentrate on is the feeling of Tyrell’s dick inside of him.

Tyrell pulls his fingers out of his mouth and places his hand on Elliot’s jaw. He squeezes it lightly, as if asking for permission. Elliot nods, he doesn’t even think about the fact that Tyrell has strangled a woman. Somehow he trusts Tyrell that he won’t hurt him too much. And he knows by now that he doesn’t mind a little pain, not if it feels as good as this.

Tyrell groans and his grip tightens. Elliot starts to feel a little dizzy but he enjoys it. It’s similar to the feeling of being high. It’s strangely uplifting and it only adds to the intense pleasure he’s feeling. Elliot can already tell that Tyrell is ruining him for any future sexual partner he might have. But then again… it definitely sounded like Tyrell has the intention of doing this frequently. So maybe he’ll be lucky enough to experience this again.

Tyrell lowers his head and starts sucking bruises on Elliot’s skin. Before he starts with a new one, he makes sure to gently nip at it, giving Elliot time to protest if he doesn’t want it.

If anything, Elliot is grateful for it. Every bruise and mark will be prove for him the next morning that this really happened.

Hot breath tingles against his ear, “How about we turn you around? I want to see you.”

A wave of pleasure washes over him and he nods frantically, “Okay.”

Sadly, a change in position means that Tyrell has to pull out of him temporarily. Elliot whimpers at the sudden loss of skin contact.

Then there's no sound in the room, no skin contact, nothing, and for a second Elliot starts doubting everything that has happened in the last… what, minutes, hours?

_Maybe I just imagined all of it._

_Maybe Mr. Robot is playing a sick game with me._

_It definitely wouldn’t be the first time…_

_But it would be the first time that I really don’t want him to!_

_I want this to be real_

_pleasepleasepleaseplease_

But then Tyrell‘s hands are back on him and Elliot relaxes immediately. Any doubt vanishes. The touch grounds him. This is real. This is something Mr. Robot can‘t take away from him!

Tyrell maneuvers him to his liking. Elliot lets it passively happen, at this point he isn’t sure he can move on his own. His limps feel like wax.

Tyrell turns him around so he is laying on his back. His hands are still clutching the pillow so he loosens his grip. In this position he can hold on to the other man if he needs something (or someone) to hold on to, and he doesn’t need to think twice to know which option he prefers.

Tyrell gently spreads his legs. His eyes lock with Elliot’s, “I told you to focus on me, didn’t I? It’s not hard to notice when you start getting lost in your own thoughts.“

Elliot licks his dry lips. “Maybe you need to put in more effort, then,” he retorts.

Tyrell laughs. It’s a pleasant sound, honest and delighted. The corner of Elliot’s mouth lifts a little and before he knows it, he’s reciprocating the laugh, although not as open as Tyrell.

“You’re feisty,” Tyrell chuckles. He moves between Elliot’s legs and places his right hand on Elliot’s cheek, caressing it gently. “Another thing I like about you.”

Elliot knows that he’s blushing again. His skin prickles where Tyrell is touching him.

He barely notices Tyrell leaning back and grabbing something. What he does notice, however, is a sudden increased slickness around his hole. He blinks.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Tyrell answers his unspoken question. He squeezes more lube out of the little bottle and spreads it on his erection. “And you were already a little dry when I pulled out.”

_Since when is Tyrell so considerate?_

Tyrell looks at him, one eyebrow raised, “Unless you prefer this sort of pain?”

Elliot shakes is head, “No, uh.. thanks.”

He receives another tiny smile which is quickly replaced by a tongue darting out to wet Tyrell’s lips. His face darkens with lust and he opens his mouth, attempting to speak.

Before Tyrell has time to say anything, though, Elliot beats him to it. He wraps his legs around Tyrell and nudges him closer.

“I still haven’t screamed your name, yet,” Elliot remembers him dryly, clearly hinting on what he wants.

The expression on Tyrell’s face darkens even more, in a different situation he’d look dangerous, threatening. Elliot, however, finds him even more attractive. Something about the fact that Tyrell is looking at him like this even makes him feel a little powerful himself. _He’s_ the reason Tyrell is in this state — this knowledge alone is almost enough to make him come.

Tyrell positions himself against Elliot’s entrance and, without a warning, plunges all the way in.

Elliot screams and arches his back. His hands reach out and he digs his fingers into Tyrell’s back. His nails are rather short but his grip is strong, hopefully he’ll leave some marks of his own.

Tyrell is panting heavily above him. There are more strands of hair falling loose, framing his face perfectly. How he manages to still look beautiful is a mystery to Elliot. He’s sure that he’s a complete mess by now. At least that’s how he feels. (Not that he’s a looker to begin with…)

Tyrell pulls out almost completely once more and waits. Elliot gives him a nasty look, irritation clearly visible in his eyes. He wants to be fucked, preferably right now!

Tyrell leans forward and captures Elliot’s lips in a heated kiss which he happily reciprocates. He does, however, make sure to add a little teeth. He wants Tyrell to know that he’s getting impatient.

Tyrell snaps his hips forward and Elliot can’t hold back a relieved sob when he enters him again. Too lost in the sensation, he doesn’t care anymore about the noise he‘s making or if he sounds ridiculous. His hands roam over Tyrell’s back, down to his ass which he greedily clings to. It feels just as nice as it is to look at.

Tyrell starts fucking Elliot in earnest now. Nothing’s left of his previous restraint. He sets a brutal pace, his hips moving hard and fast, pushing Elliot more into the mattress every time he dives back in. He manages to touch Elliot’s prostate more often, turning the hacker into a whimpering mess.

Elliot is burning. He can’t form any coherent thoughts anymore. His entire being is consumed with want and arousal. His eyes have rolled back and his voice is hoarse from all the moaning . He wants to touch himself so badly but he doesn’t want to let go of Tyrell either. So he continues to hold on and take everything Tyrell is giving him, silently praying for some release.

Tyrell is searching his lips for another bruising kiss. It’s messy and sloppy, both too lost in their pleasure to care about kissing properly.

“Could you lift your hips a little? And place your arms next to your side?” Tyrell’s voice is not more than a faint whisper against his lips but Elliot understands him perfectly. He also has a rough idea what position Tyrell has in mind. He unwraps his legs and bends his knees, his arms landing on the mattress next to him.

Tyrell seems pleased. He grabs Elliot’s arms, shifts his weight so that the majority of his weight is propped up on them which is fine by Elliot. He enjoys Tyrell’s strong grip and he knows that there’ll be hand prints on his arms tomorrow, just more prove for his doubting brain.

Because of the change of position Tyrell has slipped out of Elliot, so he has to reposition himself before sliding in again. They both groan in unison when he’s fully seated inside of Elliot.

The new position makes it possible for Tyrell to penetrate Elliot even deeper. Elliot’s prostate is now constantly stimulated. He feels like he’s losing his mind.

Tyrell resumes his brutal rhythm. His strokes are getting more and more uncoordinated, his short nails dig into Elliot’s skin, sweat is running down his face — Elliot can tell that Tyrell is close. And he knows that his own release is only seconds away.

“Tyrell, please,” Elliot whines. His cock is practically begging to be touched.

“I want to make you come with nothing but my cock.”

This statement is enough to drive Elliot to his climax. He arches his back, a silent scream on his lips as he comes. For a moment, all he can feel is complete and utter satisfaction. It’s a high he never wants to end!

Tyrell continues to erratically thrust a few more times before he comes as well. Thankfully. Elliot has enough presence left to watch him intently during his climax. Of course, Tyrell looks beautiful — his brows furrow, his eyes are fixed on the hacker and a soft “Elliot” escapes his lips.

Tyrell leans his forehead against Elliot, who still has to process everything, especially the part where Tyrell says his name while coming. His heart is beating madly and there’s a warm, fuzzy feeling in his gut that has nothing to do with his own release.

Tyrell doesn’t stay like this for long, pulling out of Elliot and releasing him of his strong grip while he’s sitting back. On the one hand Elliot is glad because his arms really start to hurt in a not-so-pleasant way. On the other hand he starts missing being close to Tyrell almost immediately.  
  
Tyrell removes the condom, ties it up and tosses it next to the mattress.

Elliot is watching him out of the corner of his eye, uncertain what is going to happen next. Should he get dressed? Say something? Is Tyrell going to leave now?

Tyrell doesn’t seem to share his insecurities. He flops down next to Elliot, throwing one arm over Elliot’s chest and pulling him close. Elliot freezes. Meanwhile, Tyrell is burying his nose in Elliot’s hair, inhaling deeply.

“Hmm, we can clean up later,” Tyrell sounds satisfied and sleepy. “And next time I want to tie you up.”

Elliot’s heart is beating rapidly and he dares cuddling up to Tyrell who strengthens his grip.

“Only when you ride me,” Elliot says after a moment. He isn’t sure if Tyrell isn’t asleep already.

“I like the way you think. Deal,” Tyrell yawns. “But first we need to find a new place.”

“So…,“ Elliot bites his lip, he has to ask, “This is not just a one time thing?”

“Two times, if you count the one you can’t remember,“ Tyrell languidly corrects him, while his right hand is fondling one of the many bruises he left on Elliot’s skin. “And no, it isn’t.”

“… Cool,”

Tyrell laughs, “’Cool’?”

Elliot turns around so that he can look at Tyrell, “I wouldn’t mind a regular repetition of our previous.. activities.”

“So.. just sex?”

Instead of giving a verbal reply, Elliot rolls his eyes which makes Tyrell laugh once more. He understands.

Elliot notes that he likes Tyrell’s laugh even more now that the sex is over and they’re fully relaxed — his eyes light up, his facial expression is soft, relaxed, and there’s a content smile on his lips. He pulls him in for another tender kiss which Elliot heartily reciprocates.

After the kiss, they lie together in silence, cuddled up closely. It’s not an uncomfortable silence, in fact, Elliot quite enjoys it.

Tyrell is the one to break it, „I told you: we work perfectly together.“

Elliot remembers those words though it seems like ages ago. And who knows … maybe they do.

 

-

 

“So.. you really were looking for me the entire day?“

“… Shut the fuck up.”

“Du är verkligen förtjusande!”

“Shut up!”

“You don’t understand Swedish.“

“I don‘t have to, man. Your face tells me enough to know that you said something tacky.”

Instead of answering, Tyrell openly laughs and kisses Elliot.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this was supposed to be a short OS and look where we are now. I never intended to write more than ~3k, whuups.
> 
> This is the first fic I’ve written (and actually finished) in ages, it’s also my first time writing smut and my first time writing in English. A lot of firsts, haha.
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it! I definitely had tons of fun writing this piece!!
> 
> Sorry about my punctuation, I can't even use commas properly in German (my native language), so I guess it was a lost cause from the beginning. I tried my best but I’m pretty sure there are still mistakes I didn't catch since I don't have a beta reader (yet).  
> That being said, I'm always happy about criticism! Especially since English isn't my first language and I don’t speak any Swedish (pretty sure Google translated a bunch of stuff wrong) but also if you found anything odd about the characterization, the plot, anything, really! 
> 
> I hope I didn‘t jump too quickly into the smut part. ;; I thought about elaborating Tyrell's explanation more, but again, this was originally supposed to be a short OS to get back into writing and I was focusing more on the sex. Aaand I’m actually not sure whether I did a good job with it or screwed up entirely. 
> 
> Don‘t worry, I have so many plans for Tyrelliot, in the future I'm definitely going to pay more attention to details (which I’m actually a huge sucker for!)
> 
> FYI Mr. Robot doesn't make an appearance because one of my headcanons is that Elliot is so entranced by Tyrell, his brain doesn't have the power to "create" Mr. Robot - it's too busy focusing on Tyrell, heh.
> 
>  **Random fact about the writer** : Elliot doesn't have sensitive nippels because I'm kinda tired of every character having the same erogenous zones.  
>  
> 
>    
>  **Swedish Translations:**
> 
>  _Herregud, var börjar jag?_ \- Goodness gracious, where do I begin?
> 
>  _Så valpen har tänder. Förtjusande._ \- So the puppy does have teeth. Adorable.
> 
>  _käraste_ \- Dearest
> 
>  _min skatt_ \- My treasure
> 
>  _Du har ingen aning om hur vacker du är. Bara för mig._ \- You have no idea how beautiful you are. Just for me.
> 
>  _älskling_ \- equivalent to darling, honey
> 
>  _Du är så underbar, jag ser fram emot att göra dig till en enda röra._ \- You are wonderful, I’m looking forward to turning you into a mess.
> 
>  _Helvete, du kommer göra mig galen._ \- Hell, you're going to drive me crazy.
> 
>  _mitt hjärta_ \- my heart
> 
>  _Fyfan, du är så het._ \- Fuck, you’re hot.
> 
>  _Du är så duktig för mig_ \- You're doing so well
> 
>  _raring_ \- Sweetheart (seems to be a little old fashioned but I think it suits Tyrell)
> 
>  _mitt allt_ \- My everything
> 
>  _Du är verkligen förtjusande._ \- You really are adorable.


End file.
